Wishes Granted
by Mrs. Raditz'n'Nappa
Summary: What happens when Goku wishes Raditz alive, at the same time a woman wishes for a man to love her? And what happens when something else that, something that leaves Goku confused when the dragon grants this wish that he didn't wish? This woman gets her Wishes Granted, that's what. M for smut and dirty words. A little lime to start you out with in the first chapter. Raditz x OC
1. Chapter 1

_AN: As if I could actually make it without making another story. I was reading this really good fic called **Plan Repopulation** by **Gothicpug, **and she got me on the train to Raditz crushing. I know, a crazy train, right? The fic is really awesome, and I think that you should go check it out. Don't worry, the other fics take first priority over this one. I just had to get this out of my head._

_WARNING: LIME (at the end)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ_

* * *

><p>"Ms. Hall! Ms. Hal!" the little boy cried out. The pain in the boys voice brought the teachers attention to him, concern shadowing her face.<p>

"What is it, Jonathan?" she asked, rushing over to him. When she reached him, she knelt down, until she was level with his gaze.

"When are we going to eat?" She rolled her eyes, picking herself back up, dusting the dirt off her dress. "I'm hungry!" as though to make his point clear, the kids' stomach growled. "See?"

The innocent look in his bright blue eyes melted her heart. The kids that she teached always made her heart soar with pride. "Alright." looking around, the rest of the kids all had the same sheepish smile on their small, round faces. They all looked like they were going to pass out. She needed to feed them. "Where should we eat?"

All at once, the whole group of kids raised their hands, jumping up and down. Some were shouting, some were just jumping, and others were humming.

Bringing a hand to her chin, she acted like she was deciding who to choose. "Don't everyone speak at once!" she joked, loving at how they were behaving. Although they were making noises, no one had spoke an answer. Just like she taught them. It brought her immense joy.

All hell broke loose when they all took that cue to start shouting out their answers. She couldn't discern most things from her group. She laughed jovially, loving the sound that was entering her ears.

They all seemed to have the same answer, and it was right in the clearing that they were hiking through. She looked around at all of them, smiling.

"I guess that here will do. Let's just all sit down in a big circle!" Ms. Hall called, the kids instantly scrambling to do as se had said. This is why she taught second grade. You could mold the kinds into something great. They were just at that age where what they learn will stick with them.

She took out a capsule and pressed the button, throwing it soon after. It crashed to the ground, making a loud noise, smoke billowing around it. When the fog of smoke disappeared, there stood a large crate, holding all the kids lunches. She called them into a single file line, placing each bag into its respectful owners awaiting hands. They all found their places again, plopping down, immediately getting started.

She sat at a distance, watching them as she nibbled on her own food. Her food consisted of a Subway sandwich, a bag of chips, and a gallon of water. As she surveyed them, a sudden ache rose in her stomach. The laughs and giggles reverberated through the clearing, meeting her ears. She had always wanted to have kids, but it seemed as if the world was against her. It had started out when she was young: her high school boyfriend was still with her, three years after they had graduated.

At that time, they were more than ready to have a kid. Well, he did, she was still reluctant. Even though she really loved him, and wanted to have kids with him, just just wasn't ready for that responsibility. Not just yet. She had tried for him anyway. After two years of failing at it-which was surprising, since they were at it nonstop for hours, which added up to more than a lot of times per day-she grew worried.

The relationship that they had was falling apart, and life just wasn't the same. So she, being the obedient lover she was, had decided to take it to the hospital where she learned the shocking news that didn't really come to a surprise to her: she was almost incapable to have kids. The chances of having one were slim to none. Even if she did have one, it would probably end up in a miscarriage.

It crushed her and her boyfriend. She hadn't meant that she didn't want to be incapable of having kids. What kind of sick punishment was that? They tried for a few more months after that before splitting. It just wasn't going to work out. The pain still throbbed in her heart, and made her want to curl up in a ball at times, but she was through it.

When she really got serious with another guy, she told them, usually scaring them off in that moment, never to see them again. It only hurt her a little at every guy that left because of that. She was just happy that she wasn't with somebody that didn't love her back. That thought repulsed her the most. She'd rather be without child than have somebody that didn't love her.

There was another time that she had though she had found the one that would stay with her. They had been dating for over six months, and she felt that they were getting close enough. She would tell him. This guy, though, she had waited longer to tell. That was because she liked him more than she liked the other guys she had dated over the years. She was scared the moment that she had to tell her. Hell, she had been scared to tell him when they first started dating.

When she told him, he told her that it didn't matter what went on with her body. He told her that what only mattered was how he loved her. All in all, in the end, it hadn't ben

She shook her head, ridding herself of those thoughts, refocusing on her kids. They were more important, and she didn't need anything ruining her happy day.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, you want to wish Raditz back to life?" Chichi asked, blanching at the thought.<p>

Goku rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well, yeah. I mean, he deserves a second chance, just like the rest of them have had the chance. That's all, Chi, really." he awaited the blow that came soon after.

Except for it was in word form. "SON GOKU! DO YOU REMEMBER HOW HE KIDNAPPED OUR SON, AND TRIED TO CONVINCE YOU TO KILL INNOCENT CHILDREN?" she waited for and answer that didn't come. She took a deep breath before continuing on. "Think about it. Do you really want that monster to try that again?" she tapped her foot.

"Well, no, but-"

"There should be none of that, Goku, and I mean it. _None._ You will not revive that monstrosity." said Chichi, turning on her heel. She wasn't even going to bother with listening for an answer. he wouldn't dare disobey her. _"He isn't that stupid!"_

Oh boy, was she wrong.

She wasn't his first attempt at trying to revive Raditz. He had tried all the others, getting a similar reaction. They all had a different way of going about it. Well, all except for Vegeta, who hadn't cared.

* * *

><p><strong>Vegeta<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"I don't care. If he gets in my way, I'll crush him." Vegeta shrugged his shoulders, walking away from Goku.<em>

_The taller man could only stare at the prince's moving form, unable to think straight._

* * *

><p>That one hadn't been bad, and it had spurred Goku to go rehash his plan to everybody else.<p>

They would be like Vegeta. So he decided to go his best friend first. Surely he'd understand?

Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Krillin<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Krillin finished laughing, wiping at his eyes. The tears were blurring his vision. "That was a good one, Goku. You almost had me convinced!"<em>

_"I'm being serious. Very serious." Goku thought that his friend would be understanding, but he was wrong._

_"Sure ya are." he laughed some more._

_Goku waited patiently for his short friend to stop taking it as a joke._

_Krillin finally got his laughter to subside, and his eyes to clear. He frowned, studying his long-time friend closely. He almost choked on air as she realized something. "You're really serious?"_

_"Well, yes. That's what I've been saying, isn't it?" this was getting on the Saiyan's nerves._

_"GOKU!" Krillin gasped, his hands flying to his mouth._

_"What?" Goku scratched the top of his head._

_It took a few seconds for the fighter to speak. He pried his hands off his mouth. "You know he kidnapped Gohan, and that led to your death."_

_"If you think about it, it was a gift from God."_

_"What the hell makes you think that?"_

_"If that hadn't have happened, we wouldn't be standing here today. And if we were, I bet it still wouldn't be the same."_

_Krillin seemed to really start thinking about it. He shook his head, ridding himself of the notion that he should help aid his friend. "Whatever. But I'm not standing around to get my ass chewed."_

_Before Goku could say anything more, his friend flew off._

* * *

><p>That one had hurt the most. Krillin was supposed to be on his side. He would have never thought that his short friend would turn his back on him.<p>

It only got worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Bulma<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Bulma was out for a smoke, relaxing from her hard work on fixing the gravity room. <em>

_Vegeta had yet again broken the machine. "I powered up." he had said._

_As if that were really the case. _

_Goku instantly appeared before her, making her inhale too much of the smoke. She coughed and gagged, the smoke clogging her throat. _

_"Sorry!" Goku shouted, patting her back. She fell forward at the power he had unknowingly put behind it. _

_It did clear out her breathing tube some, allowing her intake a deep intake of breath. With the exhale, she yelled. "GOKU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she wheezed, hacking some more._

_"Now, Bulma, that isn't a very nice thing to say..." he teased. He loved teasing her. Also, he loved catching her off guard. Especially when she was smoking._

_The thing was, Bulma wasn't supposed to smoke. That's why she had to sneak it._

_"Well, same to your infamise "pats" on the backs." she air-quoted, rolling her eyes. _

_"Sorry," he huffed, face burning. He did seem to do that a lot, not fathoming just how hard he could hit somebody with just a poke to the arm._

_She knew, after collecting her thoughts, that he had something on his mind that he needed to get out. "It doesn't matter. What's eating at you?" asked Bulma, putting her ciggarette out. She slung an arm around him, finding a pace to sit._

_He hesitated a little, unsure of how to start. Bulma was easy to anger at one wrong move or word. He had to get around that, and there just asn't anything to ease her into it. _

_It was her turn to 'pat' him on the back. She put as much force into it as she could._

_The only way that she knew that it was a powerful move for her, was the small movement as he waved a little forward. _

_That seemed to be enough to get the Saiyan talking._

_"I want to revive Raditz," he blurted, seeing no other way to tell it. He held his eyes closed, waiting for her to strike._

_It never happened._

_He let one eye slit open, only to close again. Her look was one of much rage._

_"The hell? You want to revive the very man who threatened your son's life," she spoke in a soft voice, the anger sounding through it._

_He gulped, not daring to open his eyes again. He felt her arm slip off his shoulders. That made him flinch, thinking that she was going to hit him. _

_When nothing came for t least a few minutes, he opened an eyes slowly, the other shooting open at the sight in front of him._

_Bulma was nowhere in sight. He must not have heard her walking away over the sound of his thundering heart._

* * *

><p>The fact that she hadn't slapped him hurt him more. It was more than that. She hadn't yelled at him, she hadn't talked to him.<p>

She had just said the same things along the lines of what Krillin had said, and had walked away.

The sentence alone was enough to cut him deep.

He had it in him to try it again, this time with Piccolo.

* * *

><p><strong>Piccolo<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"You have got to be kidding me, right, Goku?" Piccolo asked darkly, rushing at his ex-enemy. He was pissed off. <em>

_"Not this again! I'm not joking! What's so wrong about wishing Raditz back to life?" he just couldn't get it. Why wouldn't they wrap their minds around the fact that the brother of Goku deserved a chance, as had they? He dodged the attack, the Namekian hurtling past a bit before regaining his own control of his body again, pivoting around to take another chance at Goku._

_"Gohan, you thick headed bastard!" Piccolo roared, landing a blow on Goku, who fell back, hitting the ground. _

_Stars swimmed in his vision. What his fellow friend said wouldn't settle in his fogged mind. "Ouch!" he hissed through clenched teeth. His hands flew to his head, rubbing his temples. The pain was intense. "You must be really pissed." he gave a half smile._

_"It isn't funny! He ut Gohan IN DANGER!" Piccolo lunged at Goku, who saw too late what was coming at him. _

_A sharp pain was followed by darkness._

* * *

><p>When he had awoken, he had had the worst headache in the world. His hopes had pretty much gave up on him. He did, however, continue to the next person, who was his wife.<p>

Where he was at now. His hopes were nearly depleted.

Maybe he should give up?

"Dad."

Goku looked up to see his son, Gohan, who was holding his daughter, Pan, in his arms. The look in his eyes was soft.

"Yes, son?"

"Would you mind me putting my input into this?" this was said with a hesitation, as if one word would blow the full Saiyan apart.

"I wouldn't. Just get it over with." he was emotionally drained by this time, and nothing, he swore, _nothing,_ could bring him any more down than he already was.

"I think it would be a great idea."

Goku perked up. "What do you mean, Gohan?"

"What I mean is that I think that you should revive Raditz. You know, give him another chance." Gohan's eyes were shining with excitement.

"What-what about you?" the shorter Saiyan asked, now baffled.

"Come again?"

"How can you feel like reviving him with what he had done to you? Everyone else is mad at the fact that you were in danger the last time he was alive." his voice grew.

"Well, father, that is simple." Gohan paused to pat his daughters' head, soothing her whines.

"What is it, son?" he wanted to hear what Gohan had to say. Much to his disappointment, the new father didn't answer until the baby was settled. It also gave him a sense of pride. He was quite good with the child thing.

Gohan looked his father into the eyes. Goku could see the fire that raged in the pupils of his son. "Well, dad, I learned from a great man that life is about giving second chances. Look at Vegeta. He was much like Raditz, and now he is treated with respect. He turned good. Who's to say that Raditz won't either?"

Goku's vision blurred with unshed tears. He wanted to wrap his son into his arms so badly that it hurt. He couldn't do that with the baby in his arms. "Thank you, Gohan..."

Those words heated Gohan's blood, warming him all over. He was making his dad proud, and that, in turn, made him happy. "No problem, dad." he paused, rolling his eyes up to think. As if a light had gone through his mind, his eyes shot to his dads' once again. "Hey, I know! Let's summon Shenron tonight!"

"That's a great idea, but it will take forever to gather them." Goku pointed out.

This was where Gohan wagged his finger at his father. "That is where you are wrong."

"How so?"

"Because I gathered them." at his fathers' confused look, he blushed, looking down. "You see, I herd you muttering to yourself a couple of days ago about it. I wanted the dream to come true for you. So I gathered them for you!"

"When do we start?"

"How about tonight?" he could have swore he already said that.

"Deal."

* * *

><p>It was time for her to go home.<p>

All of the children had went home, the long day coming to a close.

Though she had enjoyed it thoroughly, she couldn't help but bend to her pounding headaches will.

Maybe some air would do her good. She ignored her capsules, deciding to walk home.

Stepping foot outside, her ache subsided a little, giving her room to breathe a little.

Her thoughts strayed to where they had been earlier, the dark mood overtaking her.

As if Mother Nature herself was morphing to Ms. Hall's mood, the earth seemed to get a little thick, lightening appearing. The sky appeared darker than usual on a night like this, and had her groaning.

"Why?" she grumbled, still not touching her capsules. She needed a walk in the fresh air, and that was what she was going to get, humid weather or not.

* * *

><p>The Dragon was mighty and intimidating, with a bit of wonder in the mix. He was a beautiful creature to observe.<p>

"What shall your wishes be?" the rumble shook the earth.

"Here goes nothing..." Goku took a breath, getting ready.

* * *

><p>She felt the lightning as it hit the ground, making her sway.<p>

Why did she attract men that didn't love her? She was sick and tired of that feeling that struck her every time a man broke her heart.

"I wish I had a man that would love me no matter what." she grumbled, not knowing that somewhere close, another wish was made at the exact same time she made hers.

* * *

><p>"I wish my brother Raditz was alive!" Goku shouted.<p>

"Your wish shall be granted." in a quick moment, the dragon's eyes flashed a light red, before returning to normal. "What is your second wish?"

At that question, both father and son looked at each other with blank looks. Neither one of them knew what to do.

* * *

><p>Not only that, but something else was what she wanted with it.<p>

It was one that most women craved.

And she wanted it, with a passion. The earth shook again.

"I wish that I could at least have one child." her voice broke, and the tears cascaded down her face.

* * *

><p>"Your wish has been granted. I will be gone now!" the Dragon roared, fizzing up, the balls following right after. They bunched together in the sky, before exploding, sending themselves in opposite directions.<p>

"What the hell just happened?" Gohan exclaimed. His eyes were wide with shock.

"Hell if I know, Gohan. I didn't do anything."

* * *

><p>Ms. Hall stopped, head shooting up towards the sky. It had appeared that shooting stars, but burned much brighter.<p>

She shook it off, passing it off as her imagination, trudging along.

She wanted those thing deeply. It cut through her soul.

* * *

><p>How had he gotten here, he'd never know.<p>

One moment, he's in hell, laying into some sexy woman, and the next, he was on the place that sent him to hell. It was earth.

And to add to all of it, he was left completely unsatisfied. His cock was still hard, twitching with need.

He needed to finish. He hated being left unsatisfied.

Raditz looked around, taking in his surroundings. He was in what appeared to be a small clearing that had nothing but rocks and patches of grass. He narrowed his eyes.

He could see a building in the distance, a figure walking away from it. From the looks of it, the person was just that: a person.

The unsatisfied Saiyan needed to get closer, and without being caught.

He slipped towards it unnoticed. Upon closer inspection, it was a woman.

Just what Raditz needed. He made his move, slapping a hand around her mouth before she could scream.

The woman stiffened under him. He could only lick his lips in anticipation. She was going to do just fine.

Her breasts might have been small, but her hips were something to look at. He ran a hand over the soft curves, loving the feeling. Her nerves bunched under his hands, obviously feeling something.

The unsatisfied Saiyan couldn't hold it anymore. He needed to be satiated, and this female would do nicely.

He laid her out, not deterred by her struggles. In fact, he liked it when that happened. It gave him a thrill.

His tail ran up her leg, making it tense, trailing up, over the curve of her round hip, until it found the top of her pants. Without hesitation, he ripped them off, throwing them away.

Her cries turned him on, making him go faster. He soon ripped off her panties, getting to the good stuff. He had to have her now. He flipped her onto her back.

From the fucking that he was in the process of in hell, he already had his pants and armor off. Without any warning, he shoved himself inside of her, loving the feel of her soft body arching up against his hard one. That movement granted him more access, in which he took.

In a matter of seconds, he was pounding into her, his hands leaving her mouth in the process. Her screams did nothing but make him even more horny. He also realized that this wasn't her first time.

"You're so fucking tight, woman!" he grunted, delving into her. His head bumped her cervix. It seemed as though her walls wanted to milk him of his seed. He scraped into her, pounding harder and harder until he was bumping her most deepest parts of her about fifty times per second.

Her shouts of help soon turned into cries of pleasure. His large cock scraped her insides, hitting everything, leaving nothing unfilled.

He grunted in approval, liking her reaction. He might like raping women, but he loved it more when it turned into pleasure for them.

Raditz always made sure to pleasure his girls, willing or unwilling.

He was nowhere near close when she came, her arousal coating his massive cock, spurring him to go faster. He buried himself balls deep into her pussy, her inner walls squeezing his dick.

He felt her second one hit, her walls clamping down on him so hard that he grew close to the edge. He paced himself faster as his balls tensed. The feeling of her tight womanhood brought him closer and closer, until he teetered close on the edge.

Her third orgasm brought him over, sending him into a brief oblivion.

He slipped out of her, stretching. He was satisfied for the moment. What nice work he did with the woman.

She was splayed open, his cum trickling out of her pussy, mixing with hers, coating the ground. Her face was one of completion. He left her satisfied.

He chuckled softly, walking away. He would see her again. He loved to use women until they grew boring.

He cackled as he flew away, going in search of clothes.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, how'd you like the first chapter? Was it any good? What about the Lemon? Was that good? I hope you all enjoyed it as much as me!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I have hours to spare, so here the next chapter is. Thanks for all the feedback that I got from the first chapter. Please, leave a review! I love you all! I don't condone rape, so that you all may know. Also, while I am explaining stuff, I also want you to know that Raditz will turn good. Rape will not happen again, as far as I know._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I do own, however, the plot, and any OC's that may appear. No profits are being made, I promise._

* * *

><p>The father and son still could not figure out what had just happened not that long ago.<p>

"What do you think happened?" Goku asked his son, who, in turn, was looking at Goku with his own baffled gaze.

"Hell if I know, dad." Gohan answered, rubbing the back of his head. "I do have some ideas though."

The shorter Saiyan only looked at his son with an expectant expression on his face. A beat of silence filled the space between them. "Well, are you going to just stand there, or are you going to tell me those ideas?"

Gohan jumped and then blushed, looking down at the ground. "Yeah... um, well, most likely, someone was walking by, and made a wish."

"And that is supposed to mean..." the full Saiyan looked at his son with a blank look.

Gohan facepalmed. "Well, maybe Shenron heard, and granted the wish. He does have a good set of ears, ya know."

A look of realization dawned on Goku's face. "That could be right. But who, and where?"

"I don't know, dad, but do you want to go and take a look?" Gohan asked. He really wanted to know if the person was still there, or close by.

"That is actually a great idea, Gohan." Goku nodded his head in approval. In a part of his mind, he knew that Raditz was on earth.

"I can feel Raditz. Do you want to make sure that he isn't doing anything that would harm anybody?" the demi-Saiyan was concerned about what Raditz was going to do. They should keep an eye on him, just to make sure. He felt his uncle's faint power level. It indicated that he was flying.

"That is also a good idea," Goku clipped, "I will go check in on him while you go and scope the area. Deal?" he replied. Raditz was his brother, and since it was his idea to wish the Saiyan back, it was his responsibility to deal with him, if anything were to happen.

"Deal. Let's go." with that, the two Saiyans flew off, each in different direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Ms. Hall<strong>

* * *

><p>She was left on the ground with no clothes, cold and hurting badly.<p>

The man had came out of nowhere. One minute, she's walking home, the next, she was on the ground getting raped.

Her insides throbbed from the man's merciless thrusts inside of her, and she felt very satisfied. That feeling made her want to cry badly. Try as she might, she could not let even one go. She even wanted to get sick. She felt abused and loved the feeling. That was what made her want to get sick.

She knew that what happened was wrong, and it terrified her that she loved most of it. She wanted to get up and put her pants back on, the ones that she had been wearing underneath her dress, but her aching body wouldn't let her.

Moans fell out of her mouth, ones of both disgust and pleasure. One part of her wanted to obliterate all events. The other wanted to experience that over and over, until she was completely dead.

The darkness deepened, bringing more cold along with it. Goosebumps popped up all over her body. The air only intensified her sensitive core, making her arch up.

All too suddenly, a pair of arms shoved underneath her, lifting her up off of the ground.

She froze, terror etched into her very being. She grew warm, her insides dripping. All thoughts left her mind when she realized that the pair of arms holding her weren't the same ones as before. "What are you doing?" she whispered in a faint voice. She really didn't want to get raped again.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Be calm." said a deep voice.

She couldn't stay calm as the voice had requested. Ms. Hall was terrified. She struggled in the man's grasp, trying to break his hold, but with no success. She was only pressed up against her captors body, which she realized was rock solid. It felt like the other man's too much. At that point, she started to wail. Something bad was going to happen, and that much she was sure of.

"Hey! I said I wasn't going to do anything!" the voice exclaimed, ascending into the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Gohan<strong>

* * *

><p>He had searched around, not finding anybody in the city. They all looked to be minding their own business. It seemed unlikely that any of them would actually have wished anything.<p>

His next guess was out in the country part. "Maybe it would have been a kid. They seem to wish a lot." he said aloud to himself. He was suspended into the hair, hand cupping his chin. He dismissed that thought. "The children should already be home by now."

He still should scope the area, in case there was stragglers, making a wish that might have been a plea for help. That's exactly what he did.

He flew around, searching for any power levels. He flew over a school that was surrounded by rocks. The grass was patchy, some of it being dead.

The person had power level that was so low, he almost went right past him.

Gohan screeched to a halt, turning right around and back to the person. He felt around the person, searching for any signs of hurt. His eyes widened when he realized that it was a woman. It further surprised him that her level was slow, spiking up occasionally.

He darted towards her, scared of what might be wrong. The woman was arching her back. A moan escaped her lips, stirring something in Gohan. The sky darkened, and the winds started kicking around, making the night cooler. He could almost feel the woman shiver. The Saiyan felt that she was feeling two things at once. He also smelled something coming off of her. Something that came off of Videl when he had her in bed.

Just the thought of Videl in bed, her aroma surrounding her, he felt his pants tighten.

He shook his head, ridding himself of those thoughts. Now wasn't the time to be thinking of that. He wondered why she also smelled of fear.

He knelt down, scooping her up. When Gohan stood erect again, he felt her stiffen, fear taking full force.

Looking down at her, his heart went out. Her eyes were clenched shut, and her face was pale. "What are you doing?" she asked him in a whisper. The whisper alone sounded hoarse.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Be calm." he soothed. It was hard, since his teeth were clenched. He could smell something else on her. Something that wasn't a part of her. Something that belonged to somebody else.

The woman, upon hearing his request, flat out ignored it, struggling harder. With her struggles, she had pushed herself more firmly against him. He saw her tense with anticipation.

His eyes roamed the clearing, dark thoughts crossing his mind. Her pants were ripped and strewn about the place. She had a dress on, the ends frayed. The ground that she had just been laying on was wet, a mix of clear and white liquids.

He knew who did this to her, and that thought made him hold her tighter, power waves rolling off of his skin. Why was she smelling aroused, then? He couldn't think any further. She had successfully kneed him in the chest. It wasn't powerful, in the state she was in, but it was a call to wake him up.

"Hey! I said I wasn't going to do anything!" he voiced, hurt ringing out. He flew up into the air. What hurt him was that she thought he was going to do something to her. Something that he wouldn't do. He would never do that because he didn't condone it.

Gohan had to get her somewhere to get her help.

* * *

><p><strong>Raditz<strong>

* * *

><p>Raditz roamed about aimlessly, trying to gain the general direction of that house. Without his scouter, he couldn't find his way around, and that irritated him. He had found only pants that would fit him from one of the clothing lines he had come across. He would find better ones later. He had something else to do.<p>

"Why the hell would I get sent here at such a time?" he asked himself, referring to the clothless state that he had been in. If it had been just a few minutes before, he would have had his scouter on. "Where the hell could it be?"

Right now, he was stuck in a big city, with people roaming about.

"In the dark, of all places. Hm," said Raditz looking around, "I wonder if any of them could point me to the place." it seemed like a good idea, so he slowly descended to the ground, his hair flapping in the artificial wind.

The faces on the people were priceless. Thought they seemed to be a bit surprised, he noted that they also had that look of knowing. They must see this a lot.

"You," he said, pointing at a man, "do you know where I can find a Kakarot?"

He was met with the man's blank stare. "Um, is he your brother?" asked the man, running a hand through his long blonde locks.

Raditz stared the man down, his brown eyes probing his blue ones. "As a matter of fact, yes. Let me dumb the question down for you. Is there a place where strange things happen frequently?" Raditz sighed, eyes darting around the place. He was growing tired of this man.

The guys eyes lit up. "Yes. It's a place called Capsule Corporation."

Liking the answer, he shot another one out. "Who might the owners be?"

"You must not be from around here. The owners are Mr. and mrs. Brief." he replied, as if that would help.

"Man-" Raditz growled.

"Sharpener, sir," blondie interjected.

"_Sharpener,"_ he seethed, overly annoyed, "I-"

Sharpener narrowed his eyes, a frown appearing on his face. "Dude, no need get pissed."

This conversation was pointless, and it was just getting on the Saiyan's nerves. He rolled his eyes. "Look, human, how is that supposed to help me? Can you give me any other names?" he tried again, trying to soften his voice. It only worked a little.

Blue eyes widened again, shock filling them. "Wow. Okay. Let's see..." he racked his brain, trying to remember the heiress name. It took awhile, but it came to him. "Bulma Brief. She has a husband named Vegeta, son named Trunks, and a daughter named Bulla."

"Vegeta, you say?" he knew that it was a man he knew. "Now that you gave me that information, could you point me in the direction?"

The man pointed behind Raditz. "Right behind you, dude."

His heart beat wildly with anticipation. "Thank you. I will repay you guy by destroying you."

"What?"

"Be happy that I'm the one doing it." Raditz lifted a hand to start.

"Don't you even dare try it, Raditz." a very familiar voice called, making said man grin.

"Exactly who I was looking for. Kakarot." he scoffed, fully meeting his brother head on.

* * *

><p><strong>Goku<strong>

* * *

><p>He felt chilled to the bone. Was his decision the wrong one to make? "I suggest you think about what you are doing." Goku said in a calm voice.<p>

Raditz gave another laugh. "And why's that?"

"It is because I wished you back for a different reason." the Saiyan replied, clenching a fist.

"Oh?" the long-haired man egged. He was smirking maliciously.

"I wished you back because I believe that you should have a second chance." Goku reasoned, applying more pressure with his fist. Nails bit skin.

"That concerns me why?" he was dead set on pissing his brother off, and it was working. That was what Raditz was enjoying.

"I will not hesitate to send you right back." the younger Saiyan hissed, giving his best glare. He still wanted Raditz to have another chance, but it was getting extremely hard.

Raditz broke out in laughter. His laughter turned heads in their direction.

Sharpener had realized that the man that was now here was the father of Son Gohan. He felt the need to give a warning. He had saw this dude in battle before. "Raditz," he started, using the name that he heard, "I would watch myself. I know his son, and I suggest that you believe what the man is saying."

The laughter immediately stopped, the older Saiyan focusing on the blond man. "Do you now?" Raditz already knew what could happen. He had saw Kakarot in fight before while he was in hell. He raised his hand.

"Raditz." a warning tone was used.

"Fine." the Saiyan said, feigning a sigh.

Sharpener released a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Bang." a bullet like ki flew out, hitting a stranger, killing her. She hit the ground with a thump.

"Raditz! What the hell?" an enraged Goku shouted. He began to see red.

People were now running away, screaming. "But brother, she was just a beggar with no family." he cocked his head to the side, putting an innocent look on his unscarred face.

"You don't know that! She might be a beggar, but she had just as any right to live as we do." Goku's power spiked, hair flashing yellow. He was about to break.

"So it was you." another voice was added. It sounded as mad as his fathers did.

"Who might you be?" Raditz asked, looking at Gohan.

"Dude, that is Son Gohan. You must be dumb." said Sharpener, cocking a hip.

Raditz pivoted on the balls of his feet, leaning in close to the guy. "I would shut it if I were you, trash."

"Okay, I'll stop." the guy was scared. He had his hands up in a defensive position.

"That's what I thought." the newly revived Saiyan hissed, turning back around to face his kin.

Goku was now staring at the person in Gohan's arms, eyes wide. "What happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>Gohan<strong>

* * *

><p>He was beyond words. With the woman still clutched in his arms, he glared daggers at his uncle. "Raditz happened."<p>

"You guys are making me feel honored." said Saiyan replied, eyes locked onto the woman. He felt his member harden at the memories. He licked his lips, which had become dry.

"You shouldn't, you bastard. Why did you do this to her?" Gohan snapped, hips snapping to the side, as if he was trying to rid her of Raditz stare. He didn't want the asshole to even look at the woman clutched in his arms, let alone look at her with that predatory stare.

"Ah," Raditz began, a light blush dusting his face, "you see, you guys had wished me back in a compromising position." he said, looking down at himself in the pants that barely fit him.

Sharpener blanched, looking away. He had just noticed that there was no shirt on the guy. His long hair had concealed that fact from him. "You disgusting prick!"

"Sharpener..." the voice warned menacingly.

"Sorry." why was he still standing there? The area had been cleared of everybody else but him, and the other three.

"Anyway, you know, I had needs to satiate. And she was all out there alone... and you know... stuff happened." by this time, Raditz was beaming, unaware at the power increase of the two other Saiyans.

"Sharpener," Gohan snapped, catching the attention of the blonde. When the guy looked over, Gohan was in front of him. "Take her and go to Capsule Corp." his words were bitten off. "Give her to Bulma. Have them heal her."

Sharpener nodded, taking the woman. He was surprised at how battered she looked. It made him mad that somebody would do this. He immediately ran off.

"What makes you think that he can get away from-" the cocky Saiyan started, but was cut off with a punch to the face. He was hurled backwards, and crashed into a wall.

"Everything does." Goku answered, getting to Raditz before Gohan could.

"Why did we even think that he had a chance?" Gohan asked his father, voice returning to normal. They had left the other Saiyan rendered useless for the time being, so everything was safe in that moment.

Goku had the same thought, but he actually knew the answer to that. "Because everybody else had a chance."

"Nappa didn't," said Gohan.

"We will give him another chance. That's what we could have used the other wish for. It had slipped my mind though." the father answered. It was hard to believe, but Raditz was going to turn good. It was in his gut. "Say, do you think that the woman you were holding was the one who made the wish?"

"I don't know, father. Maybe." Gohan honestly didn't know the answer to that, although he thought that she might have.

"Maybe." Goku whirled around, ramming his elbow into the head that appeared a second later, knocking the Saiyan back into the wall he crawled out of.

"You just knocked him out, dad." the taller Saiyan said, gazing at the hole.

"You actually did it." cackles soon followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Vegeta<strong>

* * *

><p>"You actually brought Raditz back!" Vegeta roared, the now empty city echoing with them. He thought that Kakarot was too scared of his wife to actually go through with his plan.<p>

"That's a surprise to you?" Gohan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"In a way, yes." said the prince of all Saiyans. He quieted down his outrageous laughter. "In a way, not really."

"How, Vegeta?" this was asked by Goku, who looked confused.

"I didn't know that you would disobey your wife. That is how is surprised me. How it didn't was the fact that your head is hard, Kakarot." Vegeta explained.

"It always has been hard." Bulma cut in, pointing all gazes in her direction. Goku gave a yelp, jumping back. He grew scared. Bulma only gave him a blank look, turning back to her husband. She was masking her emotions, which was a total un-Bulma like thing to do. "You know, he will disobey Chichi when it comes to things that he thinks is right."

"Of course, woman, why didn't I think of that?" the Saiyan prince answered in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't use that tone with me, mister!" Bulma came to life, her voice animated. She lifted a hand, making Vegeta flinch. "I will slap you."

"Sorry, Bulma." he said, using her real name, which made his woman shiver. She loved it when he did that.

"It's alright, Vegeta." she looped her arm through his, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I think we should bring Raditz to my home." Gohan offered, tearing his eyes away from the happy couple.

"No, Gohan, he is to stay at my house. I want to be there when he wakes up." Vegeta laughed, an evil look crossing his face. As quick as it had appeared, it disappeared.

"Now Vegeta, don't do anything that would hurt him." Goku warned.

"Oh, so he can do things to a woman and get away with it, but I can't do to him what he did to her and get away from it?" came the answer.

When he got funny stares from everyone, he blushed. "Not like that, you fools!" he roared. As if he would rape Raditz. "Besides, he's a guy, and ugly at that."

"He's got me!" Bulma laughed.

That earned blushes from the others.

"Okay, just don't hurt him." Goku complied.

"You can, but only if it is a little." Gohan added, earning a slap from his father. "What? The bastard deserves it!" he defended.

"Only a little." the father agreed, smiling.

"Okay." was all Vegeta had for a reply.

Goku didn't think Vegeta would listen to him. "Maybe I should stay, too."

"No, Goku!" Bulma snapped. She looked at him with hatred. It wouldn't last though. She would soon see that Raditz would change. They would all see. "You made this happen by wishing him back!"

"He will change!" Goku blurted.

"I highly doubt that." she deadpanned.

"What about Vegeta? He did things before he changed for the better." he had to make them see.

A fire grew in her eyes. "Don't bring him into this, Goku!" she didn't want Vegeta to feel bad about his past.

"Don't worry about it, woman. That's in the past." the said Saiyan replied.

"You know my dad has got a point." Gohan put in.

"I don't give a living fuck!" said the blue-haired human. She turned on her heels, heading back to the house. She left them feeling weird.

"Let me get Raditz, and you two be off." Vegeta said gruffly, breaking the silence. He flew to the hold that the revived Saiyan had made, disappearing for a moment. He flew back out, Raditz slung over his shoulder, still knocked out.

"Please, not that much." Goku begged before turning to leave.

"No promises." Vegeta said without stopping.

Gohan watched until Vegeta made it to the house before heading home to his wife and child.

* * *

><p><strong>Ms. Hall<strong>

* * *

><p>She hadn't meant to fall asleep, but is was inevitable. Once she was put on a bed, she passed out. The nights events had worn her out.<p>

When she next opened her eyes, the sun pierced her eyes. She shut them tightly before opening them once again. It took her eyes awhile to adjust, but they did.

She shot up when she saw the unfamiliar surroundings. This wasn't her home! Where was she? She started to freak out.

A hand slapped across her mouth before a voice sounded. "I am not going to hurt you. Just please don't scream. I have two children and a husband that are in bed." said a feminine voice. "They are grumpy when awoken. You hear me?"

Ms. Hall's posture was rod straight, and her knuckles grew white with how tightly she was clutching the bedsheets. The hnd slipped away, only a choked sob following.

Bulma rubbed the woman's back soothingly, feeling bad.

Ms. Hall dropped her head down to her hands, letting the sobbing continue. Where were they last night when she wanted them? She felt violated and scared. What scared her the most was the realization at what she felt last night. She would have passed this on as a dream if it weren't for the strange surroundings and her tattered clothes.

"Hey, would you mind if I asked you your name?" Bulma asked, speaking carefully.

A muffled sound answered, the sobbing gone.

"Hm?" the host asked, patting her back.

"Kaylan Hall." this time, her voice rang clear, an airy hiccup following.

"My name is Bulma Brief." said Bulma, getting up. "Would you like some clothes?"

"If that would be fine." Kaylan said shyly.

"I think that my clothes would fit you." Bulma commented, picking up the set of clothes that she had brought for this purpose.

"The shirt would," Kaylan replied, eyeing the simple green shirt, "the pant though, would fall off. I don't have your hips." she finished with a hiccup. Her blue eyes were bloodshot, and her dirty blonde hair clung to her sweaty face.

"It's better than nothing girl." she handed Kaylan the clothes, turning to walk out while she changed.

"Thanks." came the weak reply.

Once Bulma left the room, she let the clothes fall from her hands. She resumed her crying. This was so surreal.

* * *

><p><em>AN: What a long chapter. I don't feel short of ideas on this one. I could have made it longer, but I want to save some for next chapter. Please leave a review if you can. Tell me what you feel about this. Thanks for reading.<em>


End file.
